


Fed by the Stray

by soprana



Series: Stray Series [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Even More Shenanigans, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprana/pseuds/soprana
Summary: “Like, who is going to believe a few high teenagers claiming they bought Wendy’s for a vampire?”





	Fed by the Stray

Lucy hated working late, past sundown and past the twilight hour. She loathed walking down the streets alone with only the streetlights to guide her to the bus stop. She never liked waiting for the bus or sitting around strangers. When the bus stopped near her house, Lucy always gathered her things and ran straight to her door as if demons were chancing her heels.

Everything changed when a vampire decided she was the one true find of this century.

Now, she hardly feared anything beyond the glint of fangs with every childish smirk, the sharp eyes that shone emerald with hunger, and the ever so subtle lure that every vampire was known for.

Now her walk home was quite a scene: a blonde woman in a raggedy Office Depot vest; walking alongside a tall, rugged man with pink hair, burning coal eyes, and a very odd sense of fashion. Granted, many of the men she encountered by the bus stop stopped hanging around once Natsu became a constant escort in her life…

The alloy key twisted into the lock, sealing the front doors of the store for the night. Lucy double checked the security, wasting time and delaying the inevitable. There was always a possibility of theft. Somebody may need office supplies and be too desperate to wait until the next business day.

When, in reality, Lucy prolonged her meeting with the pink haired vampire each time, knowing he was ecstatic to have her outside her house where he could be closer. Where he can touch and smell…and maybe taste.

Memories of him leaning closer filled her mind. Pink defined against the dark leaves and rough bark of the oak, pupils dilating with the rush of his appetite and the strain that came with restraint; the devious tongue that traced his fangs as he chuckled huskily at her sarcastic snaps-

Hands jammed the keys in her purse harshly, the metal teeth of the zipper scrapping her knuckles as she whirled on her heel and marched across the empty parking lot, heading towards the sidewalk beyond.

For months he plagued her flower beds with every fall from his perch or pacing after she fell asleep. Her land lady that allowed her to rent the whole house was becoming curious, accusing her of sneaking boys into the house late at night.

If anything, Lucy was trying her hardest to keep one particular boy out and was totally thankful on whatever phenomenon that kept vampires out of buildings unless invited. If allowed, Natsu was bound to cause house trouble…and many nights shoving garlic in her room. He was steadfast on his resolve not to snack on her, but the woman could see the instinct pooling behind his face. She was the equivalent of a meat suit before a hungry wolf.

The second her foot hit the sidewalk, the shadows across the street moved fast, a bolt of black and gold with a white scarf, pink hair like a beacon. “Luuuuuucy!” Natsu called, grinning from ear to ear and holding up a bag of something.

Shrieking in shock at his charge, Lucy flailed and reached into her purse, finding and seizing the item she required. A plastic blue spray bottle, armed and ready.

She only saw his eyes widen in surprise before she sprayed him full-on in the face, halting his approach with a splutter of disgruntlement.

“Natsu, what have I told you about charging at me too?! It’s almost as bad as the sampling!” She cried out, throwing the bottle in her purse and fishing out the next two items of defense: two hardened bread sticks she stole from her failed date at Olive Garden the other night.

The said vampire only coughed and dropped the bag to wipe at his face, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he spit a few drops of the substance from his mouth. “What the hell? Is this holy water? How the hell did you get holy water because I know they don’t sell that crap at the Dollar Tree.” Natsu hissed, blinking his eyes as if removing an irritating eyelash.

No harm done to his body. No sizzling flesh like the legends described.

Then, he eyed her makeshift bread-stick-cross with a dumbfounded face before he burst out laughing, leaning over to slap at his knees and pucker his cheeks while pointing mockingly at her. “Those don’t even have garlic on them. Tough luck, Luce!”

Snickering at her, he continued with a shrug. “The holy water thing is weak…gave me a small itch but nothing more. Another thing is yeast products do not count as decent cruxes. Did you even try to do the homework on vampires?”

At her unamused glare he snorted again, brushing off his prized scarf and electing to savor his pride like a fine wine. “This anti-vampire rut you’re in has been very problematic. Did I not tell you that friends are before food and that you are not on the menu unless you want to be?”

The answer was a smack of a hard bread stick on his head and a flustered blonde haughtily stomping away from him.

“Honestly Natsu, go away!” The woman hissed, marching closer to the bus stop and ignoring his whine and pout.

“But I brought you dinner.” He tried quickly, attempting to redirect her fury into something much more productive…for both of them.

Food? The idea had her pause and her stomach’s rumbles gave away any doubts lingering. Natsu chuckled, that raspy noise that had her insides coil and her mind haze over with a strange desire. “I can’t have my best friend going hungry, can I?”

“How did you get it if you can’t enter buildings uninvited?” She asked, watching him stoop over to pluck the brown paper bag back up into his grasp. He groaned in the effort, smiling as he handed over his haul with a lingering touch to her fingers that was far past inappropriate for her ‘no touching’ rule.

The man shrugged, smirking as she peered in the bag and gave a small sigh of delight at the sight of a Wendy’s strawberry salad with a burger. “Mind impression on a couple of teens. They got your food for me.” He answered simply, shrugging as he fell into step beside her when she began to walk.

“Did they become food for you?” She prompted with slight worry, knowing how brutal a flamboyant vampire like Natsu could be. The scriptures she read were very clear about vampire feeding styles. The more vibrant the appearance and they younger they are, the more aggressive the vampire can be. Lucy, for a fact, knew Natsu to be over 400 years old: pretty young in vampire years as he described.

His smile never left his face, but the writer could tell the struggle within as he replied, “Nah, had to come meet you in time! Plus, you know my favorite food is fast food. The cross country runners dumb enough to jog at night and the burly football players that stay after practice are my usual go to. Those teens are fine…a little shaken but fine~”

Those deadly fangs shone in the streetlights, his scent of kindling and musk unhindered with his close proximity. “Like, who is going to believe a few high teenagers claiming they bought Wendy’s for a vampire?”

Lucy had to give the man that much. Who would believe in vampires hungering for Wendy’s Baconators? Not her.

“It’s a better trope than the 'I vant to suck your blood-bluh bluhbluh-thing I guess. Plus, I am still pretty bummed about the bat myth. I could have totally used that in my novel.” Lucy giggled, rolling the paper to preserve the freshness of the food. At Natsu’s scour scowl, she laughed again.

“Yeah, what a waste. Eternal damnation and I don’t even get the perk of becoming a bat at will? I demand a refund for my subscription to eternal life!” He howled, the corner of his eyes tightening in self righteous rage. “And the Dracula thing! Ugh, Dracula was such a dick and I am so glad he is back in Trans-liver-ania or whatever hole he crawled from. I never flat out tell humans that I want the life liquid pumping through their veins–unless it’s you, because you are a special case, Lucy.” He sidetracked at the end with a gentle hum, sending her a very needy and begging grin.

“You are so fun to play with. I bet you taste good too but really I just like messing with you.”

The blonde hummed as she neared a bench designated for bus users to wait, listening to his muttering rant continue. “But the 'no coming in uninvited’ thing makes grocery shopping really hard. Like, how can I get into the supermarket without getting weird looks?”

Lucy blinked, glancing at him curiously with a snort. “What could a vampire possibly need at a supermarket?” She snapped, feet pausing so she didn’t trip over anything while distracted by how adorable Natsu looked when he pouted.

Rolling his eyes and biting at his lip enough to define his sharp canines, her vampire friend fixed her with a deadpan stare that had Lucy questioning herself. “We are creatures of the undead, but we still use napkins and stuff. Plus, our coven has human friends that need vitamins and stuff so we make sure they get them. Kind of a pain but it’s worth it, yeah?”

She only nodded, her tongue tied as his coal eyes latched onto her brown orbs, prompting her legs to feel weak and her heart to race again. Embarrassed, she flushed as Natsu merely stared, licking his lips silently as she inched to sit on the bus bench. She watched Natsu simply stand beside the old wooden bench with a slightly pale face and all hunger gone as she claimed her seat.

Oh yeah, this particular vampire got motion sickness. Lucy almost forgot her luck.

“You sure you don’t want to ride the bus with me?” She cooed knowingly with a mocking sneer, bag of food on her lap.

Natsu gulped with a unsteady sway at the thought of transportation, looking down at her with wide eyes as the object of his fear puttered around the corner, gears grinding and exhaust whistling.

A true demon.

He made a burping noise, clasping his hands over his mouth with a green complexion to his cheeks. “I’ll just meet you at the house for another night of begging, okay? Bye!” He hissed quickly, turning and sprinting across the street with his back jacket flailing like a cape.

Lucy watched him go, thickly swallowing with a cautious hand moving to rub at her neck, feeling the bristled hair still there from that intense stare.

This friendship with a vampire may certainly be the death of her one day.


End file.
